


zdolności interpersonalne

by Sassgard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Miniaturka, nie umiem w tagi, to może być kazdy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassgard/pseuds/Sassgard
Summary: Krótka historia powstała w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, o sytuacji całkiem zwyczajnej.





	zdolności interpersonalne

**Author's Note:**

> To może być każdy. A

Słyszy jego westchnięcie jeszcze zanim je z siebie wydaje. Kiedy w końcu dociera do jego uszu nie może powstrzymać krzywego, zwycięskiego uśmiechu. Doskonale go zna, jest tak beznadziejnie przewidywalny, że w myślach wyprzedza każdy jego ruch o kilka sekund, przerażając tym nawet samego siebie. Wie też, że właśnie stoi w progu, opierając się ramieniem o framugę drzwi. Lewym, oczywiście, to zawsze jest lewe ramię, nigdy prawe. Wie to wszystko, mimo że książka zasłania mu całą widoczność. Cierpliwie czeka. 

\- Odłożysz to w końcu? - słyszy po chwili, znużony ton już dawno przestał robić na nim wrażenie. 

\- Nie - i nie ma w tym żadnej złośliwości, żadnego pretensjonalnego przeciągania samogłosek, brakuje typowego patosu. Gdyby spojrzał w górę dostrzegłby zdziwione i nieco podejrzliwe spojrzenie współlokatora. Ma ochotę wywrócić oczami.

\- Słowami się nie najesz.

\- Och, wiem, zjadłem sałatkę twojej dziewczyny, dziękuję za troskę - odpowiada krótko, brzmiąc zaskakująco niewinnie. Spodziewa się wymownej ciszy, odwrócenia na pięcie, trzaśnięcia drzwiami, a w końcu - świętego spokoju. 

\- Twoja belgijska czekolada również była smaczna - otrzymuje zamiast tego, co wytrąca go z równowagi na tyle, by zatrzasnąć książkę i zmrużyć oczy. Ten śmieszny, pełen samozadowolenia wyraz twarzy jest zupełnie nowym (zaskakująco przyjemnym) widokiem, może właśnie dlatego zapomina o złości i również się uśmiecha.


End file.
